


Untilted Romantica Thing

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki did not want to get up and disturb the man but knew that he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untilted Romantica Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was. I don't know if this was part of some other idea I had or what.

Misaki gently rubbed the silver hair of the man sleeping on top of him. The silver hair gleamed dimly in the morning light. Misaki did not want to get up and disturb the man but knew that he had to.

He shifted slightly, trying to pull out from under him when the Great Lord Usagi grabbed ahold of his lips. “Where are you going?” came a deep rumble.

“Haha, um, getting ready for school.” The fake laugh fell from his face as Akihiko set his deadly morning glare at him. The older man’s cold hands crept up along his torso finding his nipples and giving both a tweak.

“U-usagi-san, your hands are freezing.”

“Then warm them.” The fingers where pushed toward his mouth. Hesitantly, he took them in and wiggled his tongue around them, glaring back at his lover.


End file.
